The present invention relates to a battery conditioning system for battery means of portable computerized devices, and particularly to a hand-held device including data storage means for storing data pertinent to the battery means of the device, and to a battery conditioning control system including an external charging circuit equipped for communication with data storage means of the hand-held device and/or of the battery means operatively associated with such device. Preferably the control system is capable of optimizing the performance of a rechargeable electrochemical storage medium while at the same time maximizing its useful life. The invention also relates to control systems generally, and to control systems forming part of hand-held units.
Portable computerized systems are presently being extensively utilized in a wide range of applications. For example, such systems may be utilized in delivery vehicles which are to be away from a central warehouse or the like for a major part of each working day. Recharging operations may take place in locations subject to extremes of temperature. It is particularly crucial to avoid an equipment failure where a portable device is a vital link to the completion of scheduled tasks at remote locations and the like. In such circumstances, a loss of adequate battery power can be just as detrimental as any other malfunction.
Particularly where the battery conditioning control system is to be incorporated in hand-held devices, such control system should be lightweight and compact, and should consume minimum power. For the sake of economy, a microprocessor of a standard design and of minimum complexity, is highly desirable.
It is conceived that a particularly advantageous battery conditioning system is achieved where significant portions of the conditioning circuitry are external to the battery operated portable device, and where the portable device contains data storage means which is capable of reliably and flexibly providing information e.g. to the external circuitry for optimizing battery conditioning operations.